Diamond Ring
by Kiora
Summary: T/P : The title is *diamond ring*. What else do I have to say? --COMPLETE.
1. Diamond Ring

Diamond Ring   
by: Kiora  
  
Author's Notes: It's a songfic.. or my own twisted version of one. The song, Diamond Ring, doesn't belong to me, it's a Bon Jovi song. :) This would take place sometime after GT.. and by the way, I don't own the characters either. I'd really appreciate some feedback.. whether you email me or leave a comment.. Be warned.. I do have a tendency to be sappy sometimes, though I think I haven't overdone anything here. Thanks!  
--  
  
Trunks sighed, running his hands through his hair nervously. Being half saiya-jin did have it's advantages sometimes, and the blood that ran through his veins had, in more ways than one, changed his life. But right now, more than ever, Trunks felt completely human. Completely helpless. Sure.. he was, arguably, one of the strongest beings the universe had ever seen, but everything he had ever done.. the confidence that always radiated around him like an aura had vanished. Completely vanished. Nervousness swept his soul, becoming a part of him, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to keep her off his mind.  
  
It was improper, it was immoral, it was just wrong. She was too young, she needed time, she was just a friend.. he knew all the reasons why he couldn't have her. He had probably made half of them up in his mind.. and though it stood against everything he believed in and broke every rule he had ever followed, he still loved her. Loved her more than life. And he couldn't hold himself back anymore.   
  
He slipped a glowing ring out of his pocket and fingered it gently. In his mind, he played the scene of her arrival over and over again. Sometimes she was glowing with happiness and joy, relief overtaking her beautiful features. Other times, he saw guilt rushing into her face, and her smiles never quite reached her eyes. Gazing into the sparkling gem, all of his doubts came back tenfold.   
  
--Diamond ring, wear it on your hand  
--Gonna tell the world I'm your only man  
--Diamond ring, diamond ring  
--Baby, you're my everything, diamond ring  
  
Overcome with confusion, he melted to the ground, leaning against the hard wall. His work long forgotten, he let his thoughts consume him while his heart counted down the hours. Images of her smile and her cheerful laugh plagued his mind and gave his soul no rest. She had grown up so quickly, in front of his eyes -- and it had taken him that long to realize what his heart had known since the beginning of time.   
  
--When you're hungry I will fill you up  
--When you're thirsty drink out of my loving cup  
--When you're crying I will be the tears for you  
--There's nothing that I wouldn't do for you  
  
Each day, his heart pounded.. he loved her more than the last. He still remembered the feeling of her sweet lips pressed against his. Her heart beating next to his. He could only pray that it hadn't just been a crush. Just thinking about losing her made his heart break into a thousand pieces. Pieces as small as the stars were far.. as scattered as the galaxy was wide. It would take him a lifetime to put them back together.  
  
--You know, I bleed every night you sleep  
--'cause I don't know if I'm in your dreams  
--I want to be your everything..  
  
A quiet knock pulled him out of his reverie, and he nearly shot through the roof. Startled, he yelled, "Come in!" Pulling himself to his feet, he whirled around just as she stepped in, and froze in his footsteps. Their eyes met.. blue clashing with blue, and for a second, he forgot how to breathe. He was weak and vulnerable.. he was a human.. but his courage had not left him yet. Kneeling in front of her, he murmured, "Pan.. marry me."  
  
--Baby, you're my everything.. diamond ring  
--Darling, you're my everything, diamond ring  
--Now you've got me on your string.. diamond ring  



	2. Blood Red Rose

Diamond Ring (C.2)  
by: Kiora  
  
Author's Notes: I thought it would be kinda fun to do another part to this, considering I can't seem to focus on anything else. This part is pretty much fluff, I guess, but there *were* some requests for Pan's reaction.. so here it is. As always, much gratitude to those who were kind enough to review and a reminder that comments are very much sought after. Thank you and enjoy!  
--  
  
"Pan.. marry me."  
  
Surprised wasn't a strong enough word to describe her amazement, her awe, her joy, and it wasn't the only emotion that sprung through her mind, but it was the strongest. Fighting the urge to drop her jaw, she stood still as a statue, reflecting only shock in her features as his words hit home. Her mind screamed at her to move-- to jump for joy or kiss him or start crying, but she couldn't decide which, and so many other things fought for her attention.  
  
Finally, she regained her ability to speak, and with great difficulty, she murmured, "I love you Trunks." Throwing herself into his arms, tears of joy flooded her eyes as she giggled softly. There were a million things she wanted to say, a million things she wanted to do, but she concentrated on burying herself in his arms and gazing lovingly in his warm eyes. Her voice was stronger now; louder and more assured, and she was convinced that she had never been happier. Shouting for all the world to hear, she yelled, "I LOVE YOU TRUNKS!"   
  
Engulfed in her rapture, she could think of nothing else but him, and to her, there was nothing else that mattered. Memories drifted across her mind, memories of a time when things were different, when she lived in anxiety. Pan saw herself gazing at the darkened sky through her bedroom window, searching for a shooting star. As sleep tugged at her senses, her gaze lingered toward a vase resting on the edge of her desk, and the lush, crimson rose that ascended from it. Her fingers met the silky red petals and a wistful smile crossed her face as she drank in its fragrant aroma. Then, she lived in uncertainties, in wishes. Now, she could live in hope.  
  
--Red, red rose brought it home to you  
--Blood red rose, tells me that you're true  
--Red, red rose, blood red rose  
--Like a fire inside that grows, blood red rose  
  
She opened her eyes to reality once more, reveling in his sweet scent. Untangling herself from his arms, she caught his gaze, still too overcome with awe to speak. Gingerly, he slipped the glinting ring onto her finger and decreased the gap between them. Their lips met slowly, and the world around them dissolved instantly, without a trace.   
  
--When you're hungry, I will fill you up  
--When you're thirsty, drink out of my loving cup  
--When you're crying, I'll be the tears for you  
--There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you  
  
Pan was hurled back into her memories as their lips touched, and she left everything else to instinct. She saw herself in bed at night once so long ago, and she saw the restlessness that kept her awake. Tears streamed down her face, and they were clearly not tears of joy. She remembered those nights of hopelessness so vividly, the nights when she wondered if her feelings would ever be returned. The nights when her worries got the best of her. Determined not to let her fears take her down, Pan wrapped her arms around his neck and drowned out all of harsh memories, clinging to him as her pillar of support; her umbrella in the rain.   
  
--You know, I bleed every night you sleep  
--'Cause I don't know if I'm in your dreams  
--I want to be your everything...  
  
They parted for a moment, and a moment was all it took for his quirky grin to wipe all of her fears away. A mischievous smile lit her face as she leaned in to kiss him again. She knew there would be rainy days ahead, just as there had been rainy days in the past. She knew there would be obstacles-- people and things would try to bring her down from cloud nine. But she also knew that as long as she was with him; as long as he was by her side, they could take anything that came their way. Besides, love conquers all, right?   
  
--Baby, you're my everything.. diamond ring  
--Darling, you're my everything.. diamond ring  
--Now you've got me on your string.. diamond ring  



End file.
